Falling Out
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: After an argument between the trio, Brynn foolishly goes to a more dangerous part of Erebor to clear her thoughts. When an accident accures, it will affect everyone. Two shot! Brynn is my OC from my full story set on the quest. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm here with another two shot. :) I'm not going to lie, this took me a long time to write, which is why I disappeared. But I'm happy with the way it turned out, so I'd say it's worth it!**

 **This was suggested by allysonmaelynn01. I hope you like it!**

 **(Brynn is 15, Fili is 21, and Kili is 20)**

Brynn, Fili, and Kili sat in their living room. The room was filled with tension. They had had an important meeting that day. A meeting they knew they couldn't skip out on. They all needed to be there, and they all needed to be behaved. But Brynn hadn't been there.

Thorin had to lie to another King, telling him that she was ill, when in reality he had no idea where she was. It threw off all the boys, as they were all slightly worried. Thorin had ordered the brothers to find Brynn as soon as the meeting was over, and they did, taking her back to their living room.

Turns out she was fine. Her friends mom was dying, and she had made the decision to stay with said friend. She thought she was in the right, but her brothers thought she was wrong.

"Brynn, you knew how important this was." Fili said again. "Uncle said over and over how badly we needed to be there."

The brothers weren't angry, per se. But she should have told them she was skipping, at the very least.

"Yes, Fili, I knew. But lo and behold, I also knew how important it was that I be there for my friend as her mother was dying." Brynn tried to hold back the sass that was fighting it's way into the argument.

"Uncle had to lie for you. To another King. Do you realize what could happen if that dwarf finds out? He's not going to understand."

"I know, I know, but how was I to make that decision? My friend came crying to my doorstep. Her father is already dead; she had no one!" Brynn stood up and straightened her shirt before going to fix a crooked painting. Anything to keep her busy.

"There is the fate of our kingdom and its relations." Kili pointed out, somewhat reluctantly. He was hoping to just brush over the entire thing. Getting in a fight with his little sister was not what he wanted.

"And I had the fate of my relation! Not to sound selfish, mind you. Is it not more important to have the good thoughts of our people then some far off King?"

Fili stood as well. He couldn't sit when there was so much tension in the room. "Being royalty means making hard decisions. For the betterment of our kingdom."

"You just completely ignored my question."

Kili stood, taking a few steps toward Brynn. "Bree, we're not saying it's not important to be with your friend, we're just saying that it was equally, if not more, important to be at this meeting. You had committed to it already. It should have been your priority."

"But my friend-"

"Surely she has other friends!" Fili exclaimed in exasperation.

Brynn snapped her mouth shut. This argument was not going anywhere, and she didn't want anymore to do with it. The more she fought with them the worse she felt and she was tired of it. They were both right and both wrong. She needed to go.

Brynn made for the door, ignoring Kilis pleas for her to come back, to work it out. She didn't want to. She didn't want to admit that she felt horrible about missing the meeting. Her decision had been a hard one. How could she live with herself if she had abandoned her friend?

Brynn ran to her favourite hiding spot in one of the still uncleared spots of Erebor. Dark, winding bridges tangled together in beautiful harmony. In one spot, if you climbed a steep cliff, you could get to a little cavern. Brynn loved going there. Once, she had taken Fili and Kili, and they asked her to stop going, because it was dangerous. So she hadn't been there in awhile. For them. Oh how much they loved each other. How could they let such a thing drive them apart? It was stupid, and they all knew it, but they were too stubborn. None of them were thinking straight.

Brynn started to climb. Fili and Kili would be mad if they knew what she was doing. It was a dangerous entry way to her hideout, but she loved it so very much. It was her private spot and it helped her think. So she really didn't care if they were worried. They could die from worry and she wouldn't care. Well. That wasn't true. They could be very very worried and she wouldn't care at the moment. No matter how frustrated they ever made her, she wouldn't want them to die of worry. Anyway, they knew this was one of the spots she went to when she was upset. Maybe if they weren't such clotheads, she wouldn't be going there.

Brynn sighed. As much as she wanted to be angry at them, she couldn't. They were right. So was she. And they were both wrong. There was no easy answer to the problem, and it was tearing them apart. She didn't like it. She knew that they would get back together and be as strong and loving as usual, but she just didn't feel like it at the moment.

Brynn moved her foot up to another foothold and lifted her other foot. The rock under her foot that was holding her up gave out. Brynn wasn't expecting it, and her hands slipped. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she fell. She vaguely heard a horrific crack, felt her head smack against a rock. Pain exploded through her skull as the edges of her vision went grey.

Stupid. Brynn thought as her vision went black and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Fili and Kili searched every one of Brynn's hideouts before going to the still abandoned place of Erebor she liked. They had hoped very much that she wouldn't go there. It was dangerous, and they had told her so. At the time, she accepted it and agreed to stay away. But now, since she was angry, she could very well go there just for spite.

They searched the hallways and dark corners on the way, looking for any sign of her. No one would be surprised that they were going for her. They may have had one of the biggest fights they'd ever had, but that didn't mean they wouldn't take care of each other. It didn't mean they wouldn't worry and fret. Brynn had been gone for too long.

Fili regretted his stubborn words, and Kili regretted siding with Fili instead of trying harder to get the fight to end. They were foolish. They both knew there wasn't really a right answer to the issue, but they both kept arguing. They should have left it to Thorin, like their uncle suggested. Now Brynn was gone. Disappeared. They were scared that maybe she ran farther than Erebors walls.

Kili was the one that saw first. Brynn lay on the ground at the base of the climb to get to her hideout, her limbs sprawled. When the torchlight touched her, a huge pool of blood spread out from her head.

"Brynn!" The name ripped out of Kilis throat, despair riding on it. "No!"

He ran forward, dropping his torch and pulling his sister into his lap. Fili, when he heard his brother scream, felt his stomach flip upside down and his heart jump to his throat. He knew what had happened. He ran to his siblings, holding the torch up to examine his sister. The back of her head had a huge gash. Some blood had dried, some of it crusty but some of it sticky still, and some was still seeping out of the wound.

"She's breathing." Fili said. "Her pulse is weak though."

"She's nearly stopped bleeding. That's a good sign, right?" Kili asked, hopeful. "It's healing."

"Or there's no more blood to lose." Fili said grimly, handing Kili his torch and scooping Brynn into his arms gently. "We must get her back to Oin."

The brothers hurried through Erebor, though they didn't run. Fili didn't know if that would hurt his little sister worse, and he wouldn't risk it with the shape she was in now. She looked dead. He couldn't bare to look at her. He knew she was still with them, but he didn't think it would be for long.

They got Brynn to Oin. The older dwarf examined her quickly. He looked worried; not a good sign. Normally Oin always looked calm, without a hint of anxiety. It helped the patients family if the healer wasn't worried. But now, he looked every bit as scared as the brothers felt.

Oin carefully cleaned away some of the blood around Brynn's wound and started binding it up.

"Kili, lad, go fetch your uncle. I need to speak with him." Oin didn't stop his work to speak.

"I-is she going to okay? Is she okay-"

"Go get your uncle."

Kili left. He tried to walk, tried look calm and royal or majestic or whatever he was supposed to look as a prince. But he couldn't. He broke out into a full sprint, never slowing down. Thorin could always fix things. If something was wrong, Thorin knew what to do.

Kili burst into the doors that opened onto the hall that led to the throne. Thorin sat on it, talking to Dwalin. When he saw Kili, and the look on his face, he knew something was wrong.

"Kili, what's wrong?" His voice boomed.

"Brynn. She was climbing. She fell. We found her later. It doesn't look good." Kili panted.

Thorin stood up, turning to Dwalin. "I'm sorry, my friend, I-"

"Go." Dwalin ordered. "Tell me if you need anything."

Thorin took Kili by the elbow and started toward Oins apothecary. He ordered his nephew to tell him everything that had happened, and Kili obliged, shamefully. Thorin nodded kindly, knowing his nephew was going out of his mind with guilt and worry. The trio had had an argument. He could only recall a couple of times in their entire lives that they had fought with each other. And usually it was when one of them was putting themselves in danger. This was oh so real, and they were paying the consequences.

When Thorin and Kili got to the apothecary, Oin asked Fili and Kili to stay in the waiting room whilst he talked to Thorin.

Thorin froze when he saw Brynn lying on the bed, a thick bandage wrapped around her head. Her face was so pale, and her cheeks were drawn. Thorin guessed it was from blood loss.

"Thorin." Oin called Thorin out of his daze.

Thorin tore his eyes away from his niece and looked at the healer. "Tell me everything."

"She's lost copious amounts of blood. Scary amounts. The gash on the back of her head will take quite awhile to heal. But from what Fili and Kili estimated, she had quite the fall."

"But she's alive. She'll get better." Thorin questioned in a statement, standing beside Brynn and brushing the back of his hand across her pale cheek.

"I don't know." Oin answered. "She could wake up, but she could very well be comatose. Honestly, with all the information, I expect it to be the latter."

Thorin stilled. "Will she ever wake up if that is the case?"

"I don't know. But if she doesn't wake up, eventually she will die of starvation."

Thorin forced his hands to stop trembling by clasping them together. He had had his niece in dire situations before, but none where it could already be too late to save her when he found out about it.

"Is there anything you can do?" Thorin asked.

"No." Oin didn't hesitate.

"Nothing? You are the most skilled healer in Erebor, surely you must-"

"I cannot, Thorin. Many people put into comas wake up. But that isn't to say Brynn will."

"Why?"

"The hit she sustained was very bad."

Thorin sat down in the chair beside the bed. "I need a minute. Please tell the boys what's going on."

Oin had barely made it out the door when Thorin broke down in tears. His whole body shook, and he buried his face in his hands. Few things could bring him to tears, and Brynn was on the top of the list. With all the things piling up on him as a king, this was the last thing to push him over the edge.

When Brynn was born, she was born too early. Oin had said it was the stress of Dis losing her husband. Brynn was tiny. All through her growing up, she had issues with the cold. It always seemed to hit her hard; make her sick. Even now she was thinner than the average dwarf. She was healthy and strong, but still couldn't put on the average weight. All this was to say that Thorin always worried about his niece. And now, after a stupid incident, she could be taken from him. After all the work he'd done to protect her on the quest, she would be killed by a simple fall. If only he had cleared up the issue about the meeting immediately, instead of staying on his throne. If only he had gone after her instead of the boys.

Thorin fell to his knees beside Brynn's bed, cupping her face in his hands as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Oh, my sweet Brynn. I have made a mistake. You must fight hard, love. For me. Please. Do not leave us here just yet. No uncle should have to bury his niece. I am not ready." Thorin lifted his hand to cover his mouth. "Oh, what will I tell your mother? What would she do without you?"

Thorin couldn't do this. No coherent, helpful thought ran through his mind. All he could think was how much he wanted to collapse. It was too bad he wasn't the one in the comatose state, he thought bitterly. In reality, he would gladly give himself for his niece. Any day, any time. It didn't matter how gruesome a death; he would take it for her. Or any of his family. He knew Brynn would scold him for saying such things. She didn't want someone to die in her place, and would not hesitate to tell him so. In fact, she had before. Thorin smiled at the memory.

"Uncle, that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my entire life. And I say that respectively." Brynn said.

Thorin shook his head, not even trying to hide his smile at his nine year old niece. How in the world was that respectful?

"All you have to do is use some logic." She continued. "You would give your life for mine but I would do the same for you. We are now at a conundrum! How do we decide who dies for who? Would it not be more practical to just let fate go its course?"

"Bree, love, not everything can be rounded by logic. I can't help but want to take every sorrow and danger away from you. And with every ounce of my being, I will try my hardest to do so."

Brynn huffed. "Well, I will be rather sorrowful after you die for me, won't I? I am certain I would be sad for the rest of my life."

Thorin turned as he heard the door creak. Fili stood looking through the crack.

"Uncle?" He questioned.

"Yes, Fili, come in."

Fili entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Kili went to get mama."

"Good. She needs to be told."

Fili nodded and sat opposite of Thorin, the bed - and Brynn - between them. Fili couldn't seem to look at anything but his hands, his golden locks falling in front of his face.

"Oin told us she might not make it." He murmured.

Thorin sighed. "I wish it were not so, but he seems certain it is a possibility."

Fili sunk into silence once more. Thorin knew something was off, but he assumed it was because of Oins diagnosis.

Fili took a deep breath. "This is all my fault." He said, his voice high as he fought off the lump in his throat.

"No, Fili, my lad..."

"I wouldn't let it go, uncle. I drove her away. My last words to her were spoken in anger and that is what she will remember. It wasn't my place to scold her but I did it anyway. I wanted to clear it up for you. I wouldn't listen to her! I murdered my little sister!"

Thorin stood as Filis outburst subsided. "Fili, it is not your fault! Brynn made her choices today, not you. She missed the meeting. She argued too. She went to that death trap. You did not cause her to lose her grip. You did not loosen the rock under her foot."

Fili looked up at Thorin, eyes wet. "I should never have yelled at her."

"No. But it is in the past now, lad. You cannot change it. Don't let what you cannot change eat you away. If there is one thing I know in this world it is that Brynn does not remember you for the mistakes you've made but for the love you've given her. And that far outweighs any wrongs you've done."

"It doesn't make things right."

"I know."

"Do you think she'll make it, uncle?"

Thorin hesitated. "I think she has a good chance, Fili. She is a fighter."

"She would hate to die this way."

"Yes she would."

"I would hate for her to die any way."

"I know. We will do the best we can for her. We'll have someone sit with her at all times. And we'll make sure to talk to her. It'll help her come back if she hears us."

"Do you think she can? Hear us?" Fili asked, looking from Brynn to Thorin and back again.

"Yes I do. Oin told her that when I was comatose after the Battle of Five Armies, and she spoke to me. I heard her, somewhere in the fog of my unconscious mind."

Fili looked slightly more hopeful now. Maybe it was just the image of his sister being more than just a body lying on the bed. The image of her still being there. Either way, Brynn would be getting many one way conversations in the time to come.

 **Well, I hope you liked it! I really wanted to get across that they all knew they were being stupid but were too stubborn to admit it. Because it's hard to imagine them ever actually being super mad at each other. I hope I made that clear in the story.**

 **It's not my most favourite story, but I like it. I hope you do too!**

 **The next part should be up soon!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to get up.**

 **Basically, in this part, it's just snippets of little scenes I think would play out if this happened to Brynn. It's pretty fluffy, but I hope you like it!**

 **Also, forgot my usual spiel about how Brynn is my character from my story set on the quest and that if you hadn't read it already, you should go check it out! So there it is. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Weeks went by and Brynn didn't wake up. Oin was getting more and more worried that she might never wake up. They fed her water and soup broth, but she couldn't live on liquids forever. They all knew it, but only Oin ever said it. He didn't want to either, but it was his duty as a doctor to try and keep them grounded in reality. Hopefully it would help if the worst came to pass.

Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dis tried to make Brynn's room in Oins shop as nice as possible; bringing in flowers and decorations and some of Brynn's things. They talked to her all the time, and she was never alone. At first it was just the immediate family that took turns watching her. But then the number of people grew. Soon, members of the company were coming, forcing the others to get sleep. Most frequently were Balin and Dwalin and Bofur.

Balin would read his scrolls while he sat. Sometimes he would read to her, for old times sake of when he taught her school. Balin had privately taught each of Dis' children, and it was some feat. None of them enjoyed it. At one time Balin brought a book that had been used by Brynn for school. It had all sorts of notes in it. They were generally sarcastic and cynical, and it brought Balin a smile as he sat next to the comatose girl who was usually so full of life.

Bofur would bring his work with him, making tons of toys as he told Brynn stories from his past. Out of everyone, he was fazed the least that she couldn't answer him.

Dwalin. Well. Dwalin pretty much just sat there in silence. It wasn't that he didn't care. He just couldn't seem to do anything but look at her. Brynn was pretty much family, as were her brothers and mother and uncle. Seeing her like this and knowing she could die any minute was sickening, yes, but imagining what would happen to Thorin if she died was just a whole other barrel of fish. His King was already having a hard time recently, and it would only get worse. So Dwalin didn't do anything. He didn't say much. If he said anything it was encouragement to get better. But mostly it was silent. Brynn never minded silence, so Dwalin figured it was okay. She usually fell asleep, but she never minded.

Thorin entered Brynn's room at lunchtime to check in on his nephews. Brynn was still lying on the bed. He didn't expect anything different. The first few days after her fall, sure, he thought he would open the door and have her run into his arms. But after a few weeks, he knew she'd be still lying there, pale and comatose.

Fili and Kili sat on either side of Brynn, braiding her long brown hair into two braids, and talking.

"Kilis messed your hair up, Bree." Fili said, giving his brother a smirk that didn't quite have any mirth in it.

Kili examined his work compared to Filis. "I have not! It looks just like yours, if not better. Mahal knows I am the better braider."

"Kili, we are at least on par."

"Brynn knows the truth."

"Brynn would tell us we are equal simply to make us feel good."

"That is true." Kili smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in it, and Thorin knew why. Brynn should be saying it, not having them remember things she's said. It was like she was dead already.

"I can't believe mama is making us do her hair." Fili said with a faint, happy lacking laugh.

"Me either. I don't know why it's necessary. Brynn doesn't braid her hair like this herself."

"No, she's much too impatient."

"I do believe this is the weirdest thing I've ever done." Kili stated, trying to keep conversation going so they wouldn't sit in silence like they did so often.

"I don't know about that, brother. There was Madame Bonnets birthday party."

Kili shot Fili a deathly look. "We do not speak of Madame Bonnets birthday party, Fili."

This time Fili gave a short but genuine laugh. "Right. Sorry."

Thorin made himself noticeable. "Hello, lads. How is she today?"

"Okay I suppose." Fili shrugged. "Same as the day before and the day before that. Nothing ever changes."

"I know. But at least she's not changing for the worst."

No one spoke for a while. They just contemplated. They seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Just sitting and thinking.

"So... Uncle, who would say is the better braider?" Kili asked, trying to lift the mood.

Thorin smiled. "Considering Fili is the one that has multiple braids in his hair and has to redo them often, and you never do, I'd say Fili. He has the most practice."

Kili placed a hand over his heart. "Uncle, you've betrayed me."

Thorin ruffled Kilis hair before sitting on Brynn's bed. He was proud of Kili. Trying to keep others happy even though he himself was falling apart. The brothers hadn't been the same since Brynn's fall, and it was understandable. Thorin just wished he could give them something to do other than watch her, or give them something to think about other than her dying.

That's when it hit him.

"Say, lads, what if you make a stairway to that hideout? If she loves it so much, why shouldn't she go? If you make it safe for her, it would be perfect." Thorin suggested.

"Like an apology?" Kili asked, eyes brightening for the first time in weeks.

"Yes." Thorin nodded. "Like an apology."

Fili looked reluctant. "But I don't want to leave her."

"Mama will watch her." Kili said. "Come on, Fili, please? She would love it."

Fili thought about it. "I suppose we could make her a ladder. Probably shouldn't mess up the hallway."

Thorin nodded approvingly. "Good idea."

"But let's make it pretty, Fili. Not just something creaky and old." Kili said, getting excited.

"Yes, yes, you goof." Fili ruffled Kilis hair on their way out the door. "We're not going to make it out of wood. Wood breaks too easily."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Kili sat on Brynn's bed, whittling away at a piece of wood. He was attempting to make it into a detailed bird, but he had made the neck too long and the wings too short and now it looked like a monster. But Kili didn't mind. He could work with a monster. He just started making it look even scarier and oddly proportioned.

Kili held up the monster, brushing off some shavings. "What'd you think, darling? Mind, it's not done yet." He looked down at Brynn, who, as usual, was unresponsive. "I know, I know. It's not much. But I like it. It suits me. Or you. Hey, how bout if you wake up, I'll give this to ya? Okay, it's a deal."

Kili sighed, leaning his head against the wall. Brynn was starting to scare him. If she woke up now she would be very weak, but any longer and she'd start losing muscle and every bit of strength she used for fighting. Longer than that and she'd wither away until she died. And all that time would pass by quickly, he knew. He wondered if this was how she felt when he and Fili and Thorin had been unconscious after the Battle of Five Armies. At least they hadn't taken forever to wake up like she was.

"Wake up soon, darling, or I'll go out of my mind."

Kili left Brynn when Thorin came to take a shift watching her. He wandered through the halls and went to Brynns hideout. Blood still stained the walkway but now it was partially covered by the white ladder Kili and Fili had made for her. It was thick and sturdy; probably the safest ladder ever built. The brothers were determined that it would never break.

Kili ran his hand over the rounded edges, his finger tracing the spiralling vines they had carved in it. Honestly he was surprised they hadn't started setting jewels in it. They had loved working on it and made it take as long as possible. It had done wonders on making them feel better. He knew that was Thorins intention. It had pretty much nothing to do with being safer for Brynn. His uncle was a smart man in both battle and people, and Kili admired him for it. Kili smiled as he thought that over again. His uncle was smart in battle and most people. Mostly, his family. Kili sighed and decided to leave to the cavern and go visit a friend. He knew he had to do something, and a friend might make him feel a little better.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fili stood from the chair beside Brynns bed. Dis was coming to take his place soon, and he needed to say what he had prepared himself to say.

"Brynn... I realized today that you could die. I know I kinda knew that before, but now it's sunk in that you could die while I'm not here, with no warning. And that I wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye. So I'm going to say it now. I don't know if that's bad luck or something, but I have to. I'm sorry, Brynn. I'm sorry the last time we spoke we were arguing. I'm sorry I let you leave. I'm sorry I waited so long to find you. I hope you can forgive me. I'll be counting the days till I join you. I love you so much, Bree, and I hope you know that. Goodbye, Brynn."

Fili sighed. It felt good to not have to worry about that anymore. It was a bitter thing to have to do, but it would have been worse if Brynn had left without him having a chance to say it.

Fili headed for the door. He reached his hand toward the handle, trying to decide if he wanted to read or just go straight to bed.

"Fili?"

Fili paused. His heart started beating faster. Had he heard right, or was his mind playing a cruel joke on him?

There was a slight clear of the throat, and then, "Fili? Don't... Don't leave."

Fili whipped around, his hair fanning out. Brynn's eyes were open, and she was looking right at him. Fili burst into a huge grin and ran over to her, resisting the urge to grab her in a huge hug. He took one of her hands.

"Brynn? How do you feel? Do you need Oin? Do you need a drink?"

Brynn shook her head and gave a small smile. "No, I just feel weak. What happened?"

"You fell, sweetie."

Remembrance filled Brynn's eyes. "Oh, yeah. I was foolish."

"Brynn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have argued-"

"It's not your fault. None of it. We both argued, it wasn't just you. I should never have gone back to that place."

Fili smiled, relief and joy flooding through his body. "So are we siblings again?"

Brynn laughed, wincing slightly at the pain in her head. "We can never stop being siblings, Fili."

"Okay, are we friends again?"

"Always."

There was a gasp of shock from the doorway, and when Fili and Brynn looked, Dis was standing there, her hand over her mouth. She ran over and kissed Brynn on the cheek, going on a rant. She started by gushing over how worried they all were, then onto scolding her, and all over the place. In the commotion, Fili slipped away to find Kili and Thorin.

Fili found Kili in the dining area for the royals and all the workers of the court and such. He was talking to a young woman who didn't seem very happy. Fili recognized her as a girl Thorin had set Kili up with strictly to pacify the girls father, who thought the two would make an excellent match. Kili only agreed because Thorin assured him he had no obligations to actually court the girl, only see her once and say it didn't work.

"Kili!" Fili called.

Kili looked over his shoulder. "Hello, Fili. To what may I owe this pleasure?"

Fili grinned. "She's awake."

Kili turned the rest of his body around so fast he got dizzy, and in his haste to scramble after his big brother, tripped over two chairs. He quickly got to his feet and continued on his way.

"Kili!" The girl complained, looking quite put out.

Kili looked at her, hands out to the side. "I'm sorry, but if you cannot accept how much I adore my little sister, I really don't see how this will work."

The girl harrumphed and left, her hands on her hips.

"Didn't like her then?" Fili asked as the brothers quickly made their way through the corridors.

"Not one bit. Shoulda heard the foolishness she was giving me when I was worried about Brynn. Told me that fate was fate and if fate meant Brynn died then that's what would happen and I ought to get my mind off things I can't control."

"Rude." Fili frowned.

"Very." Kili agreed. "I suppose we are to tell uncle?"

"He is on the way. But if you want to go ahead, I can tell him."

"No, I want to see his reaction."

"It can hardly be better than yours."

"I was blinded by my excitement, there is no shame in that."

"Sure." Fili laughed.

When they entered the throne room, they made sure they smiled so that Thorin didn't assume the worst.

Indeed, when Thorin saw them, he looked incredibly hopeful.

"Brynn...?" He questioned.

Fili nodded happily. "She's awake. Mamas with her now."

Thorin quickly gave orders to his paige and then hurried his nephews out and towards Oins.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She seems fine." Fili said. "I'm sure Oin is with her now."

Fili was correct. When they went into Brynn's room in the back of Oins shop, he was carefully examining her head and eyes and reflexes. Brynn was sitting up now, smiling vaguely, listening to all the stories Dis was telling her about the people who came to see her.

Kili leapt onto Brynns bed beside her and planted a huge kiss on her cheek.

"Hullo, Kili." Brynn giggled, looking sideways to see him. Their faces were very close now.

"Hello, darling. Good to see you've finally waken up. You are far too lazy."

"Good to see you've finally combed your hair. You are far too sloppy."

"You would insult your brother who has waited on you hand and foot?"

"It's no more than you deserve."

Kili grinned. "I've missed our conversations."

"Me too." Brynn smiled, then turned her head for Oin to continued looking at her eyes.

Kili pulled a wooden creature out of his pocket and held it in front of Brynn for her to see.

"I made this for you."

Brynn snorted. "Oh really."

"Yes. We made a bargain. If you woke up, you got to keep it."

"I think I remember that. It's weird, everything seems like a dream."

"Do you like it?"

Brynn started to laugh. "I do! I really do."

Brynn glanced at Thorin, who was standing in the back of the room with a watery smile. It startled her. She had rarely seen her uncle tear up.

When Oin declared Brynn okay, he left, giving the family some time alone.

Thorin came closer, touching foreheads with Brynn and then pulling away.

"You scared us, Brynn." He said, his voice quiet.

"I know. I'm so very sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Brynn replied, giving Thorin a smile. She was trying to smile the entire time to show that she was okay.

"I know you didn't, love. In any case, we're just glad you're okay."

"I feel fine. Just weak."

"That's normal. You've been living off soup."

"This has got to be the stupidest way to almost kill yourself in the history of Middle Earth." Brynn sighed.

"It was not all your fault, Bree." Fili said.

"Yes, the rock gave way, but I still climbed the stupid thing."

Thorin took her hand. "It is not important anymore, love. It is in the past. Let's focus on getting you better."

And they did. For days and days Brynn struggled to make her legs work properly again. Since they hadn't been used in a couple weeks, it was hard. Her family was patient and helpful, and even though she got frustrated, Brynn was able to push through. Soon, Brynn was back to normal.

 **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it. It took me a while to write, but it sure was worth it I think! Thanks for sticking with me and the gang again.**

 **If you have any one shot ideas, send them my way!**


End file.
